The Return of a Hero and Villian
by tariel.imeria
Summary: Life has been going great for the Beacon Hills pack, until Derek gets a call from someone from his past who is being hunted from another ghost. The pack will have to fight this battle on an emotional and physical level in order to beat the resurrected villain. Implied Sterek, Scallison, and other parings. Magic!Stiles, Badass!Pack Rated T: Torture, emotional abuse, & language.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Teen Wolf fic, and I've been saving it for a while. Natalie Hale is mine and so is the plot, but the other characters belong to MTV. Enjoy and let me know what you think!**  
**-**

It was the middle of as normal of a day as you could get when your name was Stiles Stilinski. He walked out of the doors and breathed fresh air. Stiles had survived his last day of school before summer break and now he had all summer to do what he wanted... which right now consisted of sleeping and running with his wolves.

"So... business as usual." Stiles spoke out loud, not bothering to explain to the students shoving their way past him to get out of school. His ADHD seemed to be having ADHD, causing Stiles to bounce up and down and twiddle his fingers.

"What's business as usual?" Stiles calmed instantly at the sound of Derek Hale's voice.

"Just dealing with monsters and magic and hot werewolfs. The regular stuff ya know?" Stiles smiled as he found Derek's hand and together they walked to the black Camaro that always had freshman gawking. Stiles knew Derek was trying to get him to forget about his Jeep, which was now sitting in a makeshift garage at the Hale House, but Stiles wasn't letting Derek win that easily.

"I love this car, I really do. But we aren't getting rid of my baby. I'll fix her up over the summer ok?" Derek sighed and shook his head at his obnoxious mate.

"Stiles, your Jeep is done for. I'm tempted to let the pups use it for practice." Stiles faked a moment of broken heartedness, but through the mate bond that connected the two, humor and amusement filled the senses of the Alpha wolf. Derek smiled. Ever since he told Stiles about the bond, and both Stiles and his father had accepted it, the boys seemed happier. The pack was doing well, everyone was happy, and nothing too freaky in the supernatural sense of the word had happened. The moment of bliss ended when Derek's phone rang, and an unknown caller I.D popped up.

Stiles shrugged his shoulders and got into the driver's seat of the Camaro. Derek smiled and reluctantly got in the passengers seat, answering the call as he sat down.

"Derek... please tell me it's you. It's Natalie... god please tell me you're there." Derek let out a low growl and looked to Stiles with pain in his eyes. Stiles nodded and immediately drove to the newly built Hale house where the rest of the wolves and mates were.

"Who is this?" Derek's voice was low and full of pain.

"It's Natalie. I survived the fire. I am the youngest Hale out of the pack and was born September 25 1998. Derek, it's Nattie. Please, trust its me. I have a hunter on my tail and I need help." The pain and neediness in Natalie Hale's voice filled the car, Derek putting it on speakerphone so Stiles could hear too.

"My sister died in the Hale fire. She would be 17 now, there's no way I wouldn't have known she wasn't dead. Who is this?" Derek's voice was so full of regret and anger, and Stiles knew he had to intervene.

"If this is really Natalie Hale, tell me what's sitting underneath the Hale House. Right now." Derek looked over at his mate with confusion.

"Under the house is a secret chamber full of medicine and weapons. It's practically a supply bunker for the wolves in case of hunters. Only blood relatives of Talia Hale know about it, meaning myself and the other Hale kids. Believe me now?" Derek nodded to Stiles, a silent thank-you passing between them.

"Yeah I do Nattie. Where are you? We have a lot to talk about."

"Tell me about it big brother. I'm at the old house, since no one's here I assume you built a new one with your pack. Good job on the -" The call ended with a loud growl of pain and a click. Derek howled and yelled at Stiles to drive to the old house.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first Teen Wolf fic, and I've been saving it for a while. Natalie Hale is mine and so is the plot, but the other characters belong to MTV. Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

When the two mates pulled into the woods of the old house, Derek practically ran out of the car; transforming into a full wolf, he left Stiles in the dust knowing he could take care of himself. He needed to find his sister. When he got to the house, Derek took in a deep breath and almost howled again of the pain the memory of the scent brought. He thought it was just his mind, but Derek recognized the scent as soon as he started walking around the ashes of the former Hale House.

When Stiles finally pulled up, he noticed the stiffness in the Alpha and texted the others where they were and that something was wrong. Stiles then put his phone on silent and put his hand in Derek's. The Alpha barely registered the touch. Stiles didn't allow a smile; something was wrong and he needed Derek to talk to him.

"Der, what's wrong?" Stiles spoke in a scarcely audible whisper, but he knew that Derek would be able to hear his question.

"A scent…. It shouldn't be here. Something's wrong and I don't know what it is." Derek let out a small growl of frustration and Stiles in return sent calm and peace to him. Derek relaxed, but both boys knew that the frustration would keep them alive in a fight. Stiles pulled his phone out and saw a reply from all the wolves that they, and in turn their mates, were on their way. Scott and Allison arrived first, followed closely by Erica and Boyd and Jackson and Lydia. Isaac was the last, with Danny and Ethan with him.

Scott let out a small growl as soon as he sniffed the air and threw Allison a cautious glare.

"Are you wearing anything of Kate's?" Scott's question threw everyone off their game a bit... Everyone except Derek. Allison gaped and shook her head, almost disgusted at the question and mention of her aunt. The pack looked to Derek for explanation, which he shrugged his shoulders and spoke as calmly as he could, his hands shaking with silent anger.

"She isn't dead. The scent here, it's definitely hers. Hers was…. Unique. When Peter killed her, I guess the claws went deep enough so that she was able to become a wolf. I don't know how… but she's here." Derek and the other wolves all subconsciously stepped closer to their mates and the pack, a sign of unity and family.

"Ok. So Kate Argent the bitch is back. We can deal with this right?" Stiles spoke calmly, but the wolves could hear the nervous patter of his and the other human's heartbeats. Allison looked terrified at the thought of Kate being back, and the pack looked restless.

"I swear I didn't know. If I did-." Derek gave her a nod,

"We know you wouldn't betray us Allison. It's ok. For now, let's all head to the new house. Everyone will be staying there for the next couple days as a precaution. Separate cars, different routes, stay in your pairs. Go." Everyone nodded and basically ran to their cars; all craving the protection of the new Hale house.

"Stay close to me ok? No matter what, always stick close. It'll drive me insane knowing she's out there and you're not with me." Stiles smiled at the love and affection that Derek was putting out, but also noticed the worry that was there.

"Hey Sourwolf, we took her down once. We can do it again ok? I won't be going anywhere, and neither will the pups. Now let's go before they start to freak out." Stiles took Derek's hand again and gave it a squeeze, and smiled when there was a squeeze back. Stiles knew his mate and his Alpha wouldn't say that unless he was going to say something else later. His Derek was going to need some time alone, but he didn't like it. Kate Argent brought back memories of the fire, of Derek being alone, and all that guilt that Stiles had spent the past year trying to help get rid of.

"Ok." Derek pulled away and got in the driver's seat, waiting patiently for Stiles to look around at the Hale territory. Stiles felt the unrest and Kate's presence, but he wasn't ready to explain his abilities to Derek. He would soon… and in front of the entire pack, but not now. Stiles whispered a spell to protect the house from Kate coming within 50 yards of the structure. Satisfied with the work he was able to do, he nodded and got into the Camaro with his mate. Together they drove off; Stiles talking as usual and Derek confused as to why he heard Stiles whisper Latin.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my first Teen Wolf fic, and I've been saving it for a while. Natalie Hale is mine and so is the plot, but the other characters belong to MTV. Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

When the Alpha pair pulled up into the new pack house's driveway, they were instantly scented and looked up and down for wounds.

"Told you they would worry. My pups are very caring." Stiles smiled at Isaac who was still scenting Stiles and Jackson and Derek were giving each other looks that only jocks could pull off.

"Come on guys. I'll make hot chocolate if you get off me and Derek for 20 minutes. We need some room to breathe too." A few sorrys were said and Derek smiled at his mate's ability to control the pack without being a blood wolf. The wolves subconsciously formed a circle around their Alphas, looking for threats and making sure anyone knew that they belonged to them.

"I love our kids." Derek kissed Stiles on the lips and held it for a few seconds. He didn't care about the sounds that the pups were making, because this was the first time he had kissed Stiles in weeks. Stiles' content and happy feeling through the bond let Derek know that he missed it. Stiles pulled away, with a small groan, and whispered,

"I promised hot chocolate to the kids. But keep that emotion, because I missed that." Stiles nodded to the pups, who all followed him like ducklings follow their mother goose. Isaac was the last one to walk into the house and looked around before pulling the door shut in front of Derek.

"I need to talk to you about something that's been bothering me for a while now." Isaac kind of stuttered at first, but Derek knew that he wouldn't be acting like this if something wasn't really important to the kid.

"What's going on kiddo?" Derek used the friendly approach, and made sure to remember that Isaac's wolf picked up a bit at hearing the tone of love and the nickname.

"Its mom, I mean Stiles." Derek smiled at the casual way that Isaac and some of the others had started calling Stiles mom or pack mom. It was a symbol of how the pack accepted him as the Alphas mate and as a necessary part of the pack.

"What about him Isaac?"

"I think he's hiding something. I mean, he's just seem different. It really started after the nogitsune accident, but I think there was something there all this time." Isaac held his breath after he spoke, waiting to hear from his Alpha. He looked like a kicked puppy, but Derek couldn't tell him he was right. He couldn't say he was wrong either; Stiles had been acting different, stronger, and a power just seemed to follow him everywhere.

"I think it's just nerves Isaac. But, I will look out for him ok? Thanks for telling me pup." Isaac straightened and smiled a bit before going into the house. Derek shivered, but not at the cold, but at thinking of the nogitsune and how it had possessed his mate. Something was different about Stiles, but Derek wasn't 100% sure he really wanted to know. But if Isaac could feel it, and felt so strongly about it that he had to tell Derek, he figured he owed the pup an explanation. So, shaking off the cold, he walked into his house and braced himself for a puppy pile and cuddles as the night went on.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is my first Teen Wolf fic, and I've been saving it for a while. Natalie Hale is mine and so is the plot, but the other characters belong to MTV. Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

Derek woke up around 5:30 in the morning; his hand on Stiles' chest, head on his shoulder and surrounded by pups. Scott and Allison were together on the couch, Boyd and Erica next to them. Lydia and Jackson were on the floor across from Danny and Ethan. Isaac curled himself up next to Derek sometime during the night and had his head on Derek's stomach. Derek put out a little growl of content and nestled back into his spot between his first Beta and his mate.

Stiles woke up at 8:50 to Derek's arm wrapped around his waist, Danny to his back and the rest of the pack spread out accordingly. He carefully unwrapped and unwound himself from the packs' sleeping pile and smiled at the family that he had been blessed with having. After the death of his father to a drunk who didn't want a ticket, Stiles had fallen into a deep depression. The only people who could ever be with him and stand him anymore were his pack, his pups. Scott's mom had moved back to D.C to renew a relationship with his dad, and the rest of the pack didn't really stay with their parents anymore. To them, this was home; and Stiles was proud to be a part of that feeling. He figured that the pack would be up around 11 or 12 since it was fall break. He'd start making breakfast when the first kid woke up, so he went on a run until then. He left a note on Derek's chest, changed into something better suited for running, then left. Normally, running isn't a Stilinski thing, but then again, neither is being the boy who ran with wolves. He needed to be in top shape to defend both his pack and himself. It was weird to think how far he'd come in the way of the pack. It seemed like an eternity ago when he and Scott had first ran into the mysterious and scary as Hell Derek Hale, but it was really only 6 years ago. Derek had told him about the mates thing about 2 years ago, and the rest had just fallen into place. The pack knew that Stiles and Derek belonged together and the wolves had welcomed him as an honorary wolf, just like they've done with Allison, Lydia, and Danny.

Stiles finally came to his senses when he realized that he was almost 9 miles away from the house, from the pack, from safety. He was in the middle of the woods with no recollection of how he got there. He looked down at his watch which read 12:38.

"How in the Hell did I end up here?" Stiles whispered to himself as he pulled out his phone and dialed Derek's number from memory.

"STILES! Where the Hell are you?! We've been trying to call you for hours!" The bond between Stiles and Derek flooded with emotion, mostly from Derek, and it caused Stiles to sit down.

"I… I don't know. I went running, then I spaced out, and I ended up here in the middle of nowhere. Derek, I don't know where I am or how I got here, but something isn't right. Come find me please." Stiles hated to be the damsel in distress and be scared, but he was really wrecked. This shouldn't have happened, and the fact that it did freaked him out even more.

"Please Derek. I- I can't breathe." He felt calm and soothing emotions come from Derek's end of the bond and Stiles sapped them up as soon as he felt them. He didn't want to have a panic attack in the middle of nowhere with Kate lurking around.

"Stiles, tell me what you see. Is anything familiar?" Lydia's voice now filled his ear, and Stiles assumed that Derek and the wolves had left to come find him. Lydia had become his sort of panic-attack 911 operator. Even Derek let her handle Stiles when he was having one, and Stiles appreciated it. Lydia knew exactly what to say to get him to breathe and calm down, and it was what he needed right now.

"I… I don't know. There are trees, lots of trees. I think I might be in the preserve. I, uh, I think I can hear a stream close by. There is, um, an empty patch of land about a mile or so wide across from me." Stiles heard Lydia retell everything to someone who then relayed it to someone else. He assumed it was Allison to Scott, but his nerves were shot so bad it was hard to tell.

"Stiles, honey, I need you to listen to me ok? Breathe. Think about the pack. Think about Derek. Focus on that and breathe. It'll be easier if you just count to 5 back and forth ok? 1…2…3….4…5….5…4….3…2…1…" And so Stiles counted with Lydia and thought of his pack and his mate. About an hour later, Stiles heard the howls and howled back like Derek had taught him.

"DEREK!" Stiles screamed for his mate and poured himself into the bond. Within seconds, Derek was there with his arms around him and Boyd, Scott, and Isaac were all next to him, holding and scenting him, and just loving him.

"Shh… it's ok Genim. I'm right here. It's ok. Shh…" Stiles knew he was safe when Derek used his real name. Only Derek ever called him that and he only used it when Stiles needed to know everything was going to be ok.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened. I'm sorry." Derek held his mate in his arms and kissed the top of his head, saying prayers of thanks to God for protecting him.

"It's going to be ok Stiles."

"The pack's here."

"We're taking you home Sti." The reassuring sounds of his pups helped calm Stiles down even more. Finally he was calm enough to where Derek picked him up bridal style and walked back to the Camaro and Boyd's truck with the pups circling around them. When they got back home; Erica, Allison, and Lydia all ran to Stiles' side, and after receiving approval nods from Derek, surrounded him and pulled him inside where they could mother him for once. Derek smiled and nodded his thanks to the Betas that helped him, proud that they dropped everything for their other Alpha.

"He's gonna be ok Derek. Don't worry too much ok?" Lydia peeked her head out of the front door and flashed Derek the signature Lydia Martin beauty pageant smile. Derek simply nodded and walked into the house. It was going to be a long day trying to get the pack in order, so might as well start now.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is my first Teen Wolf fic, and I've been saving it for a while. Natalie Hale is mine and so is the plot, but the other characters belong to MTV. Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

Natalie's torture stopped momentarily when her attacker heard the wolf howls.

"I told you he'd find the kid. You better call a surrender now ,because when Derek finds you, he's not going to be merciful." The woman tased her again and laughed.

"You think you are so strong little wolf? I killed your mother, father, other siblings, and I was so close to killing Derek. Hmm... I guess I'll get another chance when he comes to get you huh?" Natalie looked up to the hunter, Kate Argent.

"Kate... you're one freaking crazy-ass bitch you know that? I liked you, Derek liked you, we ALL liked you. What happened?" Natalie's voice broke at the memory of seeing Kate torch her family alive.

"What happened? What happened was I finally found my life purpose - to kill all of you. When Derek was so open, so trusting, so... so young and innocent, I knew I had found my first targets. Thanks for being the perfect little sacrifices." Kate stepped up to Natalie and backhanded her into silence as Natalie began to speak up again.

"This room is laced with silver and wolfsbane. Don't get any ideas. Plus, the room is soundproof. Derek won't be finding you anytime soon honey." Kate let her fingers graze Natalie's face, almost in a loving way if it weren't for the way her eyes glowed with Hell fire.

"He will find me. Don't worry, I'll let him rip you to shreds before killing you." Natalie smiled as blood dripped down the side of her face from the latest hit to the face. Every single one was worth the snarky comeback she could come up with. Kate scoffed and walked out of the room.

"No, I'm sure your brother will be dead before he finds out where you are."


End file.
